lab_rats_bionicfandomcom-20200214-history
Day of a Soldier
"Day of a Soldier" is an American television sitcom that premiered September 18, 2015 on Disney XD. It is a spinoff to Lab Rats. It focuses around the students at the school, especially Spin, Bob and Mary. They face many adventures and soon want to be bionic heroes. The series was created by Andre132. It is revealed that the series will have 9 seasons, like Lab Rats. Fanmade series by Andre132. Characters Main * Spin Krane: (Max Charles) Spin is the main character of the show and usually leads Bob and Mary. He is very mischevious and wants to get everything he wants. He used to be enemies with Leo, but now is friends with him. He also used to be enemies with Deo, and also calls him mischevious. He used to be a mentor but got demoted to an Expert student. * Bob Krane: '(Brandon Salgado-Telis) Bob is Spin's best friend and older brother. He, along with Mary, normally disagrees with his ideas. However, he will do it if it allows him to have extra time with Bree. He is the second oldest of the three siblings, the first being Mary. * 'Mary Krane: '(Skai Jackson) Mary is the oldest of the three siblings. She usually is the wisest, but can get carried away. She has a crush on Adam. She normally hangs out with Spin and Bob. She usually disagrees with Spin's ideas. * '''Sebastian Krane: '(Cole Ewing) Sebastian is another bionic soldier. He used to be evil, turned good, turned evil again and turned good again. He is currently trying to prove himself, to say that he's not evil anymore. He likes being around Sarah and Marcus, who also used to be evil. He was absent in "Billion Dollar Backstory". * 'Sarah Krane: '(Ashley Argota) Sarah is another soldier. She is the second main character who is a female, the first being Mary. Sarah likes being around Sebastian and Marcus, who also used to be evil. * 'Marcus Davenport: '(Mateus Ward) Marcus is the android friend of Sebastian and Sarah. He is the only main character who is not a soldier. He feels very guilty about trying to kill Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo, which is why he hangs out with Sebastian and Sarah. Recurring * 'Chase Davenport: '(Billy Unger) Chase is the youngest out of Adam, Bree and Chase. He is a main character in Lab Rats. He appears in "Detention Tension", "White House Sleepover", "Sewer Soldiers", "Billion Dollar Backstory", "Day of Austin & Ally" and "Laps Technology". * 'Adam Davenport: '(Spencer Boldman) Adam is the oldest out of Adam, Bree and Chase. He is a main character in Lab Rats. He appears in "Detention Tension", "Sewer Soldiers" and "Laps Technology". He is mentioned in "Bad Doggy Care", "White House Sleepover" and "Billion Dollar Backstory". * 'Bree Davenport: '(Kelli Berglund) Bree is the second oldest and second youngest out of Adam, Bree and Chase. She is a main character on Lab Rats. She appears in "Detention Tension", "Sewer Soldiers" and "Laps Technology". She is mentioned in "Bad Doggy Care" and "Billion Dollar Backstory". * 'Leo Dooley: '(Tyrel Jackson Williams) Leo is the main character of the show who found Adam, Bree and Chase in the lab. He is a main character in Lab Rats. He appears in "Bad Doggy Care", "White House Sleepover", "Sewer Soldiers" and "Day of Austin & Ally". He is mentioned in "Detention Tension". * 'Donald Davenport: '(Hal Sparks) Donald is Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo's stepfather. He is a main character in Lab Rats. He appeared in "Detention Tension", "Bad Doggy Care", "Sewer Soldiers", "A Girlfriend For an Android", "Billion Dollar Backstory", "Life of a Davenport" and "Day of Austin & Ally". He is mentioned in "White House Sleepover". * 'Mr. President: '(John Eric Bentley) Mr President is seen a lot in the series. He appears in "Bad Doggy Care", "White House Sleepover" and "Life of a Davenport". * 'Deo: '(Mick the Dog) Deo is Leo's pet dog. Spin, Bob, Mary, Sebastian, Sarah, Marcus and Donald find him and bring him to the bionic school in Detention Tension. He appears in "Detention Tension", "Bad Doggy Care, "White House Sleepover" and "Day of Austin & Ally". He is mentioned in "Life of a Davenport". * [[Rick Laps|'''Rick Laps]]: '(Kamil McFadden) Rick is the Season 1 antagonist. He wants to destroy Deo, but has to destroy the Davenport/Dooley/Krane family first. He appears in "Detention Tension", "Bad Doggy Care", "White House Sleepover", "Life of a Davenport" and "Day of Austin & Ally". * '''Maria Davenport: '(Laura Marano) Maria is Donald and Douglas' mother. She was close to dying, but Donald and Douglas saved her. She appears in "Billion Dollar Backstory" and "Life of a Davenport". Other * '''Spike and Spikette: (Billy Unger and Ashley Argota) Spike and Spikette are Chase and Sarah's commando apps. They appeared in "Detention Tension". * Nicola Reed: (Nicole Pettis) Agent Reed is a guest character. She works for Mr. President. She appears in "White House Sleepover". She is mentioned in "Bad Doggy Care" and "Life of a Davenport". * Terry Perry: '''(Maile Flanagan) Perry is a guest star. She is a main character in Season 5 of Lab Rats. She appears in "Sewer Soldiers". * '''Special Agent Graham: (Ben Bode) Special Agent Graham is a guest character. He is an antagonist. He appears in "Sewer Soldiers". * 'Andrea: '(Bridgit Mendler) Andrea was an android who was killed by Marcus, Sarah and Sebastian. She was an antagonist and was created by NASA. She appears in "A Girlfriend For an Android". * 'Peter Dweck: '(Finesse Mitchell) Peter is Trent's (from A&A) father. He is also a police officer. He appears in "Day of Austin & Ally".